1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binocular.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a binocular having a cushioned body containing a pair of lens arrangements that are individually and separately adjustable for focusing each eye independently, by and for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binocular instruments, an optical apparatus or instrument through which objects are viewed with both eyes. Such instruments can be conveniently dealt wit as belonging to two classes: (1) Instruments for viewing solid objects or objects in space. (2) Instruments for the presentation of plane views to both eyes for the purpose of obtaining a stereoscopic view of the subject, i.e., an impression of depth.
The natural vision is such that different central projections of the objects are communicated to both eyes, the difference of the two perspective representations arises from the fact that the projection centers are laterally displaced to an interval about equal to the distance between the eyes (the interpupillary distance). Binocular instruments should aid the natural vision with both eyes. If objects be so far distant that the two perspectives formed by the naked eye are no more distinguishable from each other, recourse may be had to binocular field glasses or telescopes, and if the objects be so small that in order to observe details on them the eyes must be brought so close to the objects that they cannot accommodate so that the images recourse may be had by binocular microscopes and magnifiers. The construction of binocular instruments dates back over several centuries and has now been brought to great perfection. The subject of their theory and history has been exhaustively treated by M. Von Rohr Die binocularen Instrumente (1907) the first publication to present a complete account of these instruments.
Numerous innovations for binoculars have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.